Rising Star
Profile Lovable Chatterbox! As a regular citizen of Inkopolis, Star is an adoring social squid whose love for life and his friends is everlasting. If he's not talking a friend's ear off, then he's most likely dragging them by their sleeve to go do something with him, whether it's playing in Turf Wars or going to get some ice cream. One of his more notable habits is his constant outfit switching, he rarely goes through a day without at least having a different outfit through the morning, the afternoon then the evening, and that's assuming he doesn't have plans that'd make him change outfits for things like going to his band for practice as his Idol-personage Noontide. Another of his notable habits is how strict he is with schedules, he won't be happy if he's late or early for even a minute, always believing he should arrive right on time. Even though he does not try to reveal it, it's quite obvious that he's the founding vocalist of the growing J-Synth Band Aquamarine Stars, going under the persona of the Noontide with his mesmerizing singing voice on full display. He has an interest in more interesting types of fun, which he always goes to on his own to indulge in during nighttime. As the singer Noontide, he's not much different from his usual self, other than being far more cheery and happy. He aims to be a true Idol up on the big screen one day. Ink Battles Star's battle style is dodgy and annoying, utilizing his often-used Splat Dualies or Dapple Dualies to maneuver around the enemy and their territory to scramble and create an opening for his teammates in the chaos. His most used weapons are medium-to-lightweight weapons, such as the aforementioned Splat Dualies, the Clash Blaster or the Toni Kensa Splattershot, amongst others. Physical Description Star is a yeb of appropriately-short stature, at 5'3" which he's quite happy with. His all-pink ensemble of pink eyes and pink hair stick out against his common outfit, usually consisting of a Streetstyle Cap, a Dark Bomber Jacket and Black Seahorses. He's commonly seen wearing a short little heart earring on his left ear, a defining point for him for anyone who wants to easily identify him. And less commonly so, he would have heart and/or star stickers decorating his cheeks. After the events of the Splatapocalypse, he's gone to have a more pale pink for his ink color, and his common outfit shifted to a Golf Cap, a Black Zink shirt and a pair of Black Trainers. As Noontide, his appearance is a bit more complex. His ink color is a bright pastel pink and pastel blue towards the ends of his tentacles, resembling cotton candy colors, while his eyes now resemble the Squid Sister's star eyes. His eyemask also takes on a unique look. His clothes consist of a pair of 4-pointed start earrings, a shooting star-esque fascinator with pink dots that glow in a pulse, a black jacket with a white criss-cross top under it, a pair of elbow-length leather gloves, and a pair of tight spats and a pair of multi-buckle ankle boots. History In Star's earlier years, he wasn't always the singer-to-be Indigo, he was living a far more mundane and strict life with his family that was heavily disapproving of his growing interests. With each passing year, his connection with his parents and family becomes more and more distant, until he finished the first year of college where he cursed out his parents and left home with his important belongings. Star could only go a few days before it seemed like a useless endeavor, most of his friends can't accommodate having him live with them and he barely has much money to sustain himself or his own living. When he was ready to go back to his family, Chilly set him straight and offered him a spot to be his roommate, which he happily took. Thanks to that one event, Star has looked up to Chilly for not just being a friend, but as the ceph who saved his life. Sometime after becoming roommates with Chilly, Star has banded his new band together: Aquamarine Stars. While it was slow at first, his popularity steadily grew and he's managed to start making more money than Chilly does with his turf wars and salmon runs. After the events of the Splatapocalypse, Aquamarine Stars has eventually reached a small and dedicated following, and it only seems to be going up more and more. He's managed to start making enough money to live by himself, though for the time being he'd prefer to stay with Chilly as a roommate. Trivia * He has a bad habit of cooking just a little more than what's needed. It helps that his appetite is naturally big. * Star's common sets usually seem to have one color-affected hat and two primarily-black shirt and shoes. * He has been seen regularly hanging out with a jock-type yeb that some of his friends tease for being his boyfriend. * Star finds joy in strawberry-scented things. * Star happens to be never attracted to woomies or veemos, often fawning over the boys. Image Gallery starry.jpg|In-game Star JuiceStar_Updated.png|Stylin' Star (Most accurate rendition of him appearance-wise thus far, art by Barley_Juice_.) StarEla_Complete.png|Judging Star (By ElaDraws) cottoncandyNoontide.jpg|Noontide, striking a pose. (Art by FDB)